La razón
by Atori-chan
Summary: Aunque llevasen tres años juntos y siguiesen siendo la feliz pareja, unos simples comentarios podían cambiarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Sora se percatase de que algo comenzaba a fallar entre ellos.


**SUMARY: **Aunque llevasen tres años juntos y siguiesen siendo la feliz pareja, unos simples comentarios podían cambiarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Sora se percatase de que algo comenzaba a fallar entre ellos.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **No queráis saberlo…

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**LA RAZÓN**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Un gran cambio_

Los movimientos apurados y atropellados reinaban por el vestuario femenino, donde las chicas del club de tenis se cambiaban tras la práctica de ese día.

Todas ellas miraban con total asombro a la capitana del equipo, viéndola ducharse y cambiarse a toda prisa, murmurando una y otra vez: _"Llego tarde, llego tarde"_.

Las chicas no necesitaban que les dijeran a donde llegaría tarde la pelirroja.

Momentos atrás, habían visto al ex vocalista de la antigua pero famosa banda de secundaria baja "Teenage Wolves" frente a la reja que separaba las canchas de tenis del patio del instituto.

Debido al extraño cabreo que tenía su instructora de tenis, la práctica había durado una hora más.

Durante todo ese tiempo, aquellas chicas habían visto como el rubio seguía esperando pacientemente a la capitana, la cual solo se había tomado los cinco minutos de descanso para hablar con él. El resto del tiempo se había dedicado en prestarle a atención a los estiramientos y al juego individual y colectivo de juego, ajena a lo que ellas habían visto.

-¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego muy tarde! –seguía repitiendo como cantinela, incluso después de cerrar la taquilla y con el uniforme del instituto ya puesto.

Cargando su bolsa sobre su hombro, Sora apresuró el paso hasta la salida.

-Espera un momento, Sora-san.

-Lo siento chicas, pero no puedo entretenerme. Llego tarde.

-No, si eso lo sabemos de sobra –comentó una irónicamente, bajo la ducha, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Es que verás –comenzó una joven de baja estatura-, mientras estabas entrenando, hemos visto a tu novio hablando animadamente con Mimi-chan.

Sora la miró con cierto interrogante sin comprender qué querían decir. Que Mimi y Yamato hablasen no le parecía particularmente raro. Compartían el lazo que los había llevado al digimundo y que tanto sus compañeras de prácticas como el resto de instituto conocían. Debido a ese lazo, una amistad inquebrantable se había formado entre los primeros digielegidos, siendo ampliada con Daisuke y compañía y posteriormente con Michael, Wallace, Anna, Tatiana y el resto de elegidos de todo el mundo, sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de Noriko y los que habían sido raptados por el fallecido Oikawa hace tres años.

Desde entonces, habían estado viviendo en paz, y esa paz se había convertido en alegría dos años después de sus aventuras, cuando Mimi había anunciado que regresaba a Japón de forma indefinida. La chica había dejado a un Michael triste por su partida y que seguían el contacto a través de las redes sociales y videoconferencia. Sin olvidarse de que también contaban con el digimundo para verse en persona.

Para Sora era fácil imaginar que aquel rubio americano estaba locamente enamorado de Mimi, por lo que si la chica le correspondía, lo dudaba. En más de una ocasión la había visto coqueteando con Koushiro o con Joe. Y esto último era algo que estaba en boca de todo el instituto, por lo que, ¿a qué venía ahora ese comentario como si fuera un caso de infidelidad?

-Es que… -siguió esa chica indecisa, mirándola fijamente y luego a sus compañeras, buscando apoyo para decirle lo siguiente, sin que fuese grosero.

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien se lo diré yo! –siguió una que a diferencia de las demás, no se cortaba en nada a la hora de decir las cosas a la cara- ¡Mírate al espejo, Sora! ¡Mira cómo vas para ver a tu novio!

Sora seguía sin entender nada. Igualmente, se vio en el largo espejo del vestuario, notando cómo no iba bien peinada por las prisas, así como la corbata del uniforme de instituto mal colocada. Con los dedos corrigió esos dos errores, pero eso solo sirvió para que la chica sin pelos en la lengua, bufara molesta.

-¡Y sigues en tus cinco! ¿Te crees que ese es el comportamiento de una chica de diecisiete años a punto de ir a una cita con el chico más popular de la ciudad?

Nuevamente, Sora las miraba sin comprender. Aunque Yamato fuese alguien popular y muy atractivo, nunca le había importado que fuese poco arreglada o que no se comportara finamente como el resto de chicas. Muchas veces le había dicho que le gustaba su sencillez y por ser ella misma.

-¡¿Pero es qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Careces de encanto y atractivo y no te esfuerzas en refinarlo! ¡Si sigues así, Yamato se irá con Mimi!

-Pero, ¿de qué estáis hablando? Para empezar, ninguno de los dos me haría una jugarreta así. Mimi es mi mejor amiga y a Yamato nunca le han interesado las chicas superficiales.

-¡Es un hombre como otro cualquiera! ¡Y las chicas coquetas que anda coqueteando con este y con otro como lo es Mimi no son precisamente unas santas! –cortó la chica- ¡Y tú una ingenua si piensas así!

Sora estuvo a punto de contestarle malhumorada por hablar mal de su mejor amiga y de su novio, pero la chica comenzó a hablar más tranquila, pero con compasión hacia la pelirroja.

-Verás, Sora-san, no te avisaríamos de esto, de no ser porque hoy, mientras entrenábamos, hemos visto a Mimi-chan charlando animadamente con Yamato-senpai durante bastante tiempo. Y reía de una forma muy distinta a cuando está contigo.

¿Qué Yamato reía?

Que ella recordase, Yamato raramente se reía. Solo lo hacía ante las tonterías de Daisuke y alguna que otra vez cuando estaba con ella, con Gabumon o con Takeru.

-No queremos que te lleves una sorpresa, pero es que como estuvieron conversando muy juntos y muy íntimamente… Nos preocupas y te queremos mucho, Sora-san –habló una tercera chica.

-¡Por eso, cómo no te espabiles y empieces a comportarte como el resto de las chicas, acabarás llevándote un chasco! –seguía la chica lanzada.

En cualquier situación, Sora se preocuparía y se sentiría celosa, pero estaban hablando de Yamato. Ellas no lo conocían a fondo como ella e ignoraban que él, por muy hombre que fuese, jamás jugaría a dos bandas.

-Lo siento, chicas. Tengo prisa –dándoles la espalda molesta, para largarse corriendo, antes de seguir escuchando cosas que podrían ponerla en duda.

Corriendo y corriendo, Sora llegó al patio donde ahí seguía Yamato esperándola, con los brazos cruzados y la mochila colgando de un brazo.

Viéndolo con la máscara de la paciencia y la calma, ¿cómo alguien podía pensar que estaba interesado en otra chica?

Cuando Yamato sintió una presencia frente suya y jadeante, abrió los ojos para verla, donde ella venía sudorosa por la gran carrera. Su pelo estaba desarreglado y podía ver cómo gotas de sudor descendía por su cuerpo, mostrando una imagen nada agradable ante sus ojos.

-Lo siento… -comenzó la chica abanicándose con la mano-. Sé que llego tarde, pero he apurado todo lo que he podido… Aún por encima, que fui yo la que acordó en ir al cine después de mi práctica…

-Tranquila, aún podemos llegar a la segunda sesión de la tarde.

Sora levantó la cabeza para mirarle, donde allí estaba él, sonriéndole dulcemente. Ella sonrió cómo él, viendo como efectivamente, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, como le habían dicho sus compañeras de tenis.

.

Caminaban hombro con hombro hacia el cine, atravesando la calle principal de Tokio y concurrida de parejas y de jóvenes solteros. Sora no pudo pasar por alto, en cómo siempre que pasaban por ahí, su novio era el centro de atención de todas las féminas, algo que Yamato había aprendido a ignorar y a pasar de largo.

-¿Te has fijado en lo guapo que es ese rubiales? ¿No me digas que la que está a su lado es su novia?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Esa tipa tan fea y desaliñada? Seguro que será su prima o algo así. Fíjate en la distancia que mantienen.

-Tienes razón, esa feúcha no le pega nada a alguien tan atractivo como él –riéndose maliciosamente.

Sora se detuvo en seco tras escuchar lo que aquellas dos chicas habían murmurado al pasar cerca de ellos.

.

_Fea_

.

Aunque no fuese una chica atractiva en comparación con Mimi o Hikari, eso no significaba que fuese un adefesio. Era una chica normal como otra cualquiera.

.

_Desaliñada_

.

¿Cómo podía ser? Reconocía que cuando había salido del vestuario, se había encontrado algo desarreglada, pero entre las prisas y que Yamato no le tomaba importancia a esas cosas, era algo que le daba igual.

Pero, ¿cómo podían decir que estaba desaliñada? ¿Sería por peinarse su corta cabellera con los dedos? ¿O quizás debido a la carrera que había hecho, había vuelto a quedar hecha un desastre?

.

_Distancia_

.

Ese punto sí que la tocó profundamente sin excusa que ponerle.

Cuando habían comenzado como pareja y hasta el año pasado, Yamato y ella se mantenían muy juntos, demostrando su noviazgo como los enamorados que eran.

Fue justo después de las vacaciones de verano, antes de comenzar su segundo año de instituto, cuando Yamato ya no se dedicaba a abrazarla y a arrimarla a él.

Como seguían quedando juntos y continuaba tratándola con cariño, no le había tomado demasiada importancia a ese detalle.

Sin embargo, viendo al resto de parejas, se percató de que no era muy normal que anduvieran tan distanciados, sobre todo si estaban en la flor de la vida.

Observó como una pareja de su misma edad, corrían hacia algún lugar oculto, donde debido a la pasión que los rodeaba, comenzaron a besarse como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas.

Eso la hizo pensar…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se Yamato y ella besaron?

Casualmente también había sido en el último día de vacaciones de verano.

Sora observó fijamente al rubio, quién seguía caminando sin percatarse de que ella se había detenido.

Eso la hizo recordar, aquellas tardes que pasaban juntos paseando, donde hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa. Ahora, desde aquel día apenas hablaban.

¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto detalles tan significativos?

¿Realmente era una ingenua que se sentía confiada del amor de Yamato?

¿O acaso había hecho algo que le había molestado?

Hizo memoria, pero a la mente solo le venía los comentarios de sus compañeras de tenis y cómo Mimi había estado hablando animada e íntimamente con Yamato.

¿Acaso no había sido después de que llegara Mimi que Yamato empezó a distanciarse de ella?

¿De verdad que Yamato era de esos?

Repentinamente, el rubio se detuvo al percatarse de la ausencia de la pelirroja. Se giró hacia atrás, encontrándola parada y mirándole con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sora? –acercándose a ella, con los brazos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme- ¿Estás cansada?

La chica bajó la cabeza sin saber qué contestarle. No podía decir que sí, porque no quería mentirle. Pero tampoco quería decirle que no y preguntarle si estaba saliendo con ella solo por deber. Tenía pánico de la respuesta que pudiera darle.

-Lo siento –dijo el rubio segundos después, para sorpresa de ella. El gran bolso donde llevaba el equipamiento de tenis fue arrebatado por Yamato para cargarlo junto a su mochila-. Debí suponer que estarías cansada por la clase extra que te dio la bruja solterona y amargada de tu instructora –haciendo una seña sobre su brazo libre, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se colgara de él- ¿Vamos? Se nos hará tarde.

Sora miró aquel espacio que antes tantas veces había disfrutado. Estúpida por haberse comido el coco con tonterías sin sentido, se colgó felizmente de él, amándolo más que antes.

Yamato no era de esos y no había nada entre él y Mimi.

Solo eran imaginaciones de sus compañeras que solo pensaban que cuando un chico y una chica están juntos es porque hay algo más.

Pero no era así, y Sora estaba convencida.

.

Prosiguiendo su camino, Sora no se percató en cómo Yamato la había mirado fijamente y con gravedad, para después apartar la mirada bruscamente y apretar con fuerza el puño donde cargaba la mochila y el bolso para que no notara su incomodidad, mientras maldecía la situación en la que se encontraba lleno de rabia y frustración.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora:**

No me matéis por favor. Por lo menos dejadme cumplir los treinta en paz (que viejita pero bien conservada que estoy XD)

Sé que tengo que actualizar los fics pendientes, en vez de publicar uno nuevo. Pero no pretendo que sea un fic largo, quizás como mucho tenga cinco capítulos. Además, no tenía inspiración para los fics pendientes, y me negaba a no publicar un sorato en este día, habiendo actualizado el crossover y publicado sobre mis otras dos parejas favoritas.

Pues yendo al asunto. Como dice mi querida amiga _Sofi_, aquí habrá mucho Begodramon. Una Sora, que por culpa de sus amigas y lo que dice la gente, comienza a sentirse indecisa y un Yamato que parece sentirse cómodo con Mimi y un sentimiento oscuro cuando está con Sora.

Pues nos veremos pronto. Ahora que ya he pasado por el estrés del trabajo, y he descansado en mis vacaciones, me siento con muchas energías.

Nos vemos.

'Atori' - BPS _- Begodramon_


End file.
